ya no puedo ocultar lo que siento
by anllyvero
Summary: Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Usui Takumi no iba a la preparatoria seika y a ninguno de los estudiantes ese hecho les pasaba desapercibido en especial a la kaichou una joven de 17 años llamada Misaki aunque entre los estudiantes era llamada el dem..


Ya no me puedo ocultar lo que siento

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Usui Takumi no iba a la preparatoria seika y a ninguno de los estudiantes ese hecho les pasaba desapercibido en especial a la kaichou una joven de 17 años llamada Misaki aunque entre los estudiantes era llamada el demonio o simplemente monstruo.

Todos ya se habían dado cuenta de que Usui era el único con el poder de acercarse a tal demonio y salir con vida, incluso se rumoraba que eran novios pero jamás lo dirían delante de ella porque entonces seria suicidio. A pesar de que todos intentaban ser muy precavido con tal comentario para que la kaichou no lo supiera nunca no contaron con tanta suerte ya que ella se entero y se puso con un aura tal que su apodo le quedaba a la perfección, parecía un verdadero demonio.

Todos se alegraron cuando sonó el timbre anunciando la salida de clases y más aún porque era viernes así que la volverían a ver hasta el lunes y eso les daba la esperanza de que ya se le haya pasado la furia.

Pero la verdad era que ya Misaki se estaba preocupando ya habían pasado muchos días desde que había visto al alíen pervertido, no iba a clases ni tampoco al café latte incluso la gerente lo llamó porque lo ocupaba en la cocina y este no había respondido, eso era lo que más le preocupo él nunca dejaba de contestar y mucho menos una hecha por la gerente.

Esta me había informado lo sucedido y a la vez me pregunto si sabía que le ocurría, pero la verdad es que no sabía nada y eso me estaba desesperando. Decidí ir a su casa después del trabajo y venme aquí camino a su casa, a saber de él.

Desde cuanto es que me importa tanto ese alíen pervertido del espacio exterior, porque es que me importa tanto? esas preguntas inundaban su mente una y otra vez. Cuando de repente la voz de Hinata la saca de sus pensamientos, no se había percatado que él también se había subido al autobús dos estaciones después que ella.

Hinata: hola Misaki, te veo preocupada, todo se encuentra bien? Hacia dónde vas? Te acompaño?

Misaki: hola Hinata, si estoy algo preocupada por eso no te note cuando te subiste si no hubiera sido porque me hablaste no me doy cuenta. Con respecto hacia donde voy, digamos que voy a averiguar porque es que estoy tan preocupada y te lo agradezco pero prefiero ir sola, tal vez nunca he ido a su casa pero tengo su dirección. _**Eso ultimo lo dijo para sí misma pero no se dio cuenta que lo había dicho es voz alta**_.

Hinata: por lo que dices deduzco que te diriges a la casa de Takumi, veo que en verdad te importa ese sujeto. _**Lo dice con un tono que se nota molestia.**_

Misaki: _**se dio cuenta que su último comentario lo había dicho en voz alta y que a Hinata lo le había agradado.**_ Tienes razón voy a ver a Usui y preguntarle porque no ha estado asistiendo a lecciones, después de todo es mi obligación como kaichou.

Hinata: por favor Misaki ya es hora de que vayas aceptando tus sentimientos, es verdad que no me agrada en lo más mínimo tu misma en negarte lo que en realidad sientes. _**Se levanta y dice nos vemos luego y piensa en lo que te dije.**_

Misaki: de qué diablos habla Hinata, aceptar mis sentimientos por ese alíen realmente debe estar loco.

Ya enfrente de la puerta del departamento de Usui dudaban en tocar, cuando de pronto lo escucha toser y que algo cae al suelo. Ella se asusta y toca fuertemente la puerta pero nadie la abre, eso la desespera aun más verifica para ver si estaba cerrada y como ella lo imaginaba si lo estaba ya que ella sabía que Usui era muy precavido con esas cosas. Entonces hace lo que cualquier chica haría en esa situación o al menos cualquier chica como ella, retrocede y de una patada abre la puerta.

Ahí se encontraba él tirado en el suelo, ella no sabía porque pero sintió que el corazón se le destrozaba que las piernas no les respondían, hasta que de pronto reacciono y corrió hacia él, al alzarlo pudo notar que la temperatura la tenía demasiado alta, tanto que su rosto estaba muy rojo. Misaki lo llevo a como pudo a una cama que había en medio de la sala y entro eran el baño esperando encontrar un botiquín de primeros auxilios pero no había ninguno eso la exaspero y le dieron ganas de matarlo pero verlo en la condición que se encontraba le cambiaba las ganas de asesinarlo por cuidarlo y protegerlo._** Pero qué rayos estoy pensando, ese idiota no puede significar tanto para mí, pero debo admitirlo realmente estoy muy preocupada por él**_

Misaki corre hacia el teléfono y llama a un doctor sabía que iba a ser caro y que por supuesto necesitaría de todo el dinero que le acababan de pagar en su trabajo pero no le importaba solo quería ver a ese idiota de nuevo molestándola. Aunque ella nunca lo llegara a admitir extrañaba que él siempre estuviera a su lado.

En eso llega el doctor y se alarma al ver que la puerta a sido forzada pero ella lo tranquiliza le dice que no se preocupe que fue ella la que abrió la puerta por que Usui no respondía.

Tal hecho no calmo mucha al médico pero se dio cuenta que el joven era muy importante para ella. El se dirige hacia su paciente lo examina luego dice

Médico: él estará bien tiene un muy fuerte resfriado, dele estas pastillas cuando despierte, con la inyección que le suministre y esas pastilla estará mejor en unos dos días. Solo déjelo descansar y cuide que no se sobre esfuerce.

Misaki: no se preocupe yo me encargare de cuidarlo, tome su dinero y muchas gracias por venir.

Misaki se da cuenta que no lo puede dejar solo al menos no esta noche así que llama a su madre para informarle lo sucedido y decirle que se piensa a quedar a cuidarlo. Pero lo que no se esperaba es que su madre tomara tan bien la idea que se iba a quedar sola con un hombre en un departamento alejado de su casa. No sabía porque pero Usui siempre le agrado a su madre, después del abandono de su padre ella había cambiado con los hombre clara esta no tanto como ella pero se mantenía más alejados de ellos pero por alguna razón eso no ocurría con Usui al contrario preguntaba por él.

Ya cuando vio que el guapo rubio dormía más tranquilo se dispuso a ver el lugar en el cual vivía su amado. _**Se sonrojo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pensado, cuando era que el alíen pervertido se había convertido en su amado.**_

Primero se dio cuenta de que el departamento no contaba con una habitación había suficiente espacio para hacer una pero no la tenía, la cama estaba en medio de la sala no habían sillones, en realidad habían poco muebles, se fue asomar a la cocina y se sorprendió al ver lo maravillosa que era no podía creer como podía tener una sala tan descuidada y al mismo tiempo una cocina que cualquiera envidiaría.

Cuando ya estuvo satisfecha por el recorrido del departamento se sentó al lado del enfermo claro está que se tuvo que sentar en la cama porque no encontró una sola silla en todo el lugar.

Después de una horas en la cuales ella solo se mantuvo observándolo y poniéndole pañitos en la frente con agua fría el despertó y la vio. Ella estaba muy feliz al ver de nuevo esos hermosos ojos otra vez y con una tierna sonrisa le dijo

Misaki: hola dormilón, me tenias preocupada.

Usui: Misaki que haces aquí? Como fue que entraste?

Misaki: al menos un hola me merezco después de haberte salvado la vida no

Usui: a si perdóname como estas mi amor.

Misaki: deja de decir tonterías_** estaba toda sonrojada.**_

Usui: me encanta cuando te sonrojas te ves mucho más linda.

Misaki: cállate idiota y lo abraza.

Ante ese acto Usui se sorprendió ella no era muy expresiva con sus sentimientos y mucho menos hacia él.

Usui: tan enfermo estaba que hasta me demuestra lo que sientes por mí, en serio debí de estarme muriendo.

Misaki ignora el comentario sobre sus sentimientos hacia él y solo le dice

Misaki: claro idiota que estabas muy enfermo, ni siquiera tienes un botiquín si no hubiera sido que tú eras el enfermo te hubiera golpeado por no tenerlo, así que no me quedo otra que llamar a un doctor él me dijo que solo era un fuerte resfriado y que tienes que descansar te puso una inyección y también que te tomaras una de estas pastillas cuando despertaras y durante cada seis horas. Así que espera aquí te trae agua para que te la tomes.

Usui: gracias Misaki por ser tan dulce conmigo, se que el haber llamado al doctor te debió salir caro y también se que no me dejaras pagarte de esa forma así que pensaré como remunerar lo que estas haciendo por mí.

Misaki: ya deja de decir tonterías no tienes porque remunerarme nada yo lo hice por que quise así que no me debes nada es absoluto. Pensaba quedarme incluso llame a mi madre para decirle que lo haría, pero veo que ya te encuentras mejor así que será mejor que me vaya y te deje descansar. Cuídate mañana vendré a ve como sigues.

Cuando Misaki se disponía a irse los brazos de Usui la envuelven en un fuerte pero a la vez cálido abrazo, diciéndole al oído

Usui: no te vayas no me quiero quedar solo quédate conmigo esta noche por favor.

Misaki: pero si me quedo no podrás descansar como es debido y así no podrás recuperarte.

Usui: al contrario podre descansar como nunca lo he podido hacer.

Misaki se sonroja aun mas recordando que solo hay una cama ni siquiera tiene un sofá en el que ella pudiese descansar, pero la verdad era que no quería irse, quería estar a su lado cuidarlo, verle dormir como lo había hecho minutos antes.

Misaki: está bien me quedare pero prométeme que descansaras, si no me iré de inmediato

Usui: te lo juro es más descansare más de lo que necesitare para recuperarme.

En eso Usui la suelta de su abrazo para tomarla de la mano y atraerla a la cama, ante tal acto Misaki se sonroja lo que le da más alegría al enfermo que ahora no esta tan enfermo. Hace que se acueste en la cama y él se le acuesta a la par.

Usui: te importaría si te abrazo mi amor es que quisiera sentir tu calor.

Misaki no puede creer lo que ese idiota le estaba diciendo sabia que en ese momento seguro estaba roja como tomate pero no se rendiría tan rápido a su comentario, no haría nada que hiciera más notorio su interés por él además del carmesí de sus mejillas.

Misaki: idiota te viene saliendo la fiebre de tu cuerpo y quieres sentir mi calor. Acaso no usas la cabeza.

Usui: tranquila además es otra fiebre la que estoy sintiendo es este momento.

Misaki: ya deja de molestarme alíen pervertido del espacio exterior, si sigues me iré y no vendré a ver como sigues mañana.

Usui: perdón no quería incomodarte con mis sentimientos._** Lo dice con una sonrisa picara en los labios pero cuando ve que Misaki realmente se esta molestando dice **_tranquila lo único que quiero es que te quedes a mi lado para pode despertar junto a ti en la mañana.

Misaki: está bien pero deja de decirme tonterías.

Usui: tal vez para ti lo sean pero no para mi yo las digo en serio, pero tranquilízate no te seguiré molestando.

Misaki: _**para mí tampoco lo son pero aun no pienso decirte lo que siento por ti, que yo también deseo despertad contigo en la mañana pero no solo mañana sino todas las mañanas.**_ De acuerdo ya es hora de dormir.

Y se incorpora nuevamente en la cama muy cerca de Usui ya que la cama es extremadamente pequeña al ser individual. Este aprovecha y la abraza y al mismo tiempo se sorprende que ella no reaccione a la defensiva y que al contrario parezca disfrutar tal abrazo.

A la mañana siguiente él despierta unos minutos antes que ella y la observa dormir era como ver un ángel se decía una y otra vez. De repente ella despierta y nota que este la observa con mucho cuidado y que en sus ojos se ve amor.

Usui: buenos días amorcito

Misaki: buenos días amor

Usui se sorprende de cómo Él a reacciono ante su comentario será que se está burlando de mi o en realidad al fin acepta lo que siente por mi se pregunto.

Mientras tanto en la mente de Misaki hay una guerra interior no podía creer como le había contestado y mucho menos sonreírle con tal dulzura. Pero al fin entiende que se había enamorado de ese alíen pervertido y ya no podía ocultarlo más ni a los demás a él y mucho menos a ella misma.

Usui tarda unos segundos en reaccionar no puede creer que este despierto trata de creer que es un sueño así que le toca la mejilla a Misaki para comprobar que el calor de ella era real así que eso no podía ser un sueño. Ante tal contacto Misaki reacciono y le dice

Misaki: que ocurre Usui te encuentras bien?

Usui: si claro solo estaba corroborando que no estuviera soñando el tenerte a mi lado y que me digieras amor es como un sueño para mi

Misaki: será mejor que te vayas acostumbrando al menos a que te llame amor claro esta si te molesta no lo volveré a hacer.

Usui aun no podía salir de su asombro no podía creer que ella estuviera aceptando que estaba enamorada de él, debió estar realmente enfermo para tal cambio de su parte.

Usui: para nada me encanta que me digas amor.

Este se inclina ya que se había sentado por el asombro de haberlo llamado amor y le da un beso en los labios a lo que ella le corresponde. El se vuelve a acostar a su lado y la abraza diciéndole.

Usui: Misaki quiero que seas mi novia, no quiero ocultar lo que siento por ti ni en la prepa ni en ningún lado

Misaki: acepto ser tu novia, está bien permitiré que se lo digas a quien quieras inclusive me comportare como tal celándote con otras chicas pero eso no cambiara mi comportamiento hacia los demás.

Usui: lo sé no quiero que cambies me enamore de ti tal cual eres.

Después de un rato se levantaron a desayunar claro está que Usui fue el que cocino ya que la cocina no se le da a Misaki. Después del delicioso desayuno Misaki se disponía a ir a su casa sola pero Usui no se permitió el iba a acompañarla hasta su casa y de paso hablaría con su suegra y cuñada.

Misaki no tuvo más remedio que aceptar que ahora su novio la acompañara a su casa lo que no imagino es que después de la conversación con su madre y hermana estas no lo dejaran regresar a su departamento con la excusa de que podía tener una recaía y claro está que en nuestra casa no hay cuartos de visita así que él se quedaría con ella en su cuarto, la verdad era que la idea no le molestaba en lo más mínimo pero aun no comprendía a su madre.

En un momento que estuvo a sola con ella le pregunta

Misaki: mamá por que le pediste a Usui que se quedara y aun mas en mi cuarto no te entiendo no te comportas como las demás madre

Madre: comprendo tus dudas pero la verdad es que confío en ti y en que no pasara nada es más si pasara no me importaría por que se que sería de mutuo amor. La razón por la que Usui me agrada tanto es que él fue el único en traspasar esa coraza que creaste el día que tu padre nos abandono, el te hizo amor como nunca pensé que sucedería incluso tu hermana se da cuenta de ello, por eso es que esta feliz cuando el está cerca de ti.

Misaki: lamento el haberte preocupado pero tienes razón el especial para mí

Usui: me alegro escuchar que ya lo aceptas si ni siquiera dudarlo.

Misaki: ve acostumbrándote que de ahora en adelante no pienso esconder mis sentimientos hacia a ti o a cualquier otra persona.

Usui: me alegra escuchar eso porque yo tampoco pienso esconderlos más y mucho menos ahora que aceptaste ser mi novia

Esa noche la pasaron juntos uno al lado del otro la de Misaki también era una cama individual por lo tanto también era pequeña pero aun así era un poco más grande que la de él aunque ese hecho a él parece no importarle ya que duerme muy unido a ella tanto que cada uno puede escuchar la respiración del otro. Y lo que más alegra al joven es que la joven su NOVIA se siente a gusto teniéndolo al lado

Después del inesperado fin de semana comienza las clases y obviamente todos están sorprendidos de que la kaichou llegara de la mano de Usui aun más de que llegara sonriendo, ese hecho los hacia sentir agradable pero al mismo tiempo les daba terror, si ya era un demonio sin novio como seria cuando estuviera enojada con él, con solo pensarlo y ya temblaban.

El día transcurrió normal todos hacían sus deberes y cuando alguien quería pasarse de listo en no querer hacerlos o propasarse con alguna chica ella los ponía en su lugar.

Incluso el incesante acoso de ahora su novio no había cambiado ya que la seguía por todas partes y la seguía molestando como siempre.

Hubo un momento tenso cuando se toparon con Hinata, pero todo salió muy bien él solo dijo me alegro que hayas seguido mi consejo, luego se dirigió a Usui y dijo felicidades tienes una maravillosa mujer a tu lado, y se alejo.

Usui: Misaki que consejo te dio shanshita.

Misaki: ya deja de llamarlo así. Es que me lo encontré en el autobús cuando me dirigía a tu casa y él me noto preocupado cuando supo de hacia dónde iba antes de bajar dijo, deja de huir de tus sentimientos que ya era hora de que los aceptara.

Usui: quién diría que él me ayudaría a estar a tu lado le estaré agradecido por siempre. Y la besa.

Ninguno se percata que un grupo de jóvenes los ve pero cuando se dan cuenta no les importa. Usui ya iba a tener clase y Misaki tenía una reunión con el consejo así que se despiden para encontrarse después en la salida.

Y así pasaron los días en los cuales uno se enamoraba más del otro.

FIN


End file.
